News
by KEYLIEKEY
Summary: Sai kaget mendengar kabar tersebut. " Hiks... hiks. Kau menyebalkan Sai " ""Tapi aku yakin dengan sangat bahwa aku adalah orang yang akan membuatmu bahagia" Sekuel from Talk. CANON setting. Saiino


Sebuah pagi yang cerah di sebuah kediaman Yamanaka. Tampak nyonya muda Yamanaka yang masih sangat cantik sedang memegang selang untuk menyiram bunga. Kediaman Yamanaka memang sungguh asri. Banyak bunga- bunga indah tumbuh dan mekar, memperlihatkan betapa apiknya pemilik rumah.

Sang nyonya pirang pun sedang menikmati segarnya udara pagi, hingga dia merasa pusing dan mual yang hebat. Dia merasa pijakannya pada bumi menggoyah

Dia berusaha berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Dapat dilihatnya Sai yang memakai apron di dapur sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka

Ino mencoba menahan tubuhnya di dinding, "S-sai tolong a-ai..."

Brakkk! Yamanaka Ino tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Ino tergeletak di lantai rumahnya. Kesadarannya mulai menipis.

Diilihatnya Sai yang berlari ke arahnya , Sai terlihat luar biasa kaget dan khawatir "Ino... Ino hei kau kenapa? Ino!"

Lalu... Gelap

**News  
**_CANON setting  
Naruto Belongs To Om Masashi_

_Sekuel from Talk_

_Saiino_

.  
.

Pria berkulit pucat itu terduduk diam di bangkunya. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat percakapannya dengan Sakura

Lgi-lagi dia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Dia sudah tau akan begini jadinya. Ino pernah memberitahunya dulu tentang hal tersebut. Dulu juga dia sempat membacanya di buku medis milik Ino.

Namun dia tiak pernah menyangka akan begini rasanya. Senang, takut, khawatir, ingin menangis, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan hal tersebut seperti ingin meledakkan kepala Sai. Apalagi sampai saat ini Ino masih belum terjaga

_Sakura bilang sebentar lagi. Kau harus sabar sai._

Sai memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia mengambil tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya.

Ino adalah prioritasnya sejak saat dia menikahinya dulu. Tidak, bahkan sejak dia memutuskan membuka hatinya untuk Ino, sejak saat itu pula lingkaran hidupnya berpusat pada Ino.

Ino adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuat Sai tersenyum tulus, sejak saat dia kehilangan Shin.

Ino jugalah yang mengenalkannya pada rasa tergelitik pada perutnya setiap kali mereka bersentuhan tangan. Atau saat Ino memeluknya sepulang dari misi. Naruto biasa menyebutnya ' jatuh cinta'

Sai sangat menikmati mempelajari hal itu semua. Dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan hal tersebut.

Lagi- lagi pikirannya tertuju saat Sakura memeriksa Ino tadi

" _Ino hamil Sai. Dia mengandung anak kalian yang pertama. Usianya baru jalan 2 bulan makanya belum terlihat tanda- tandanya."_

_Sai memebeku di tempatnya. Anak? _

_Dirasakannya Sakura menepuk Bahunya "Selamat ya Sai. Kau akan segera menjadi seorang Ayah. Wah aku tak sabar sekali menunggu kelahiran anak kalian."_

"_Nah Sai aku harus segera pulang. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Sasuke-kun. Ino sebentar lagi akan terbangun. Usahakan selama masa kehamilan hindarkan Ino dari hal- hal yang membuat dia stres. Selebihnya nona Tsunade sudah menulisnya di kartu ini. Ino pasti mengerti nanti."_

_Sakura menepuk lagi pundak Sai, dan menatapnya serius " Aku titip Ino ya sai, tolong rawat dia dengan baik. Nah aku pergi dulu. Titip salam untuk Ino kalau dia sudah siman nanti"_

Sai masih dapat merekam dengan jelas perasaanya saat itu. Dia senang tentu saja. Anakanya, calon penerusnya, buah cintanya dengan Ino.

Namun tak dapat Sai pungkiri rasa takut dan khawatir menyelimutinya. Dulu saat Sai tidak sengaja membaca buku medis Ino tentang kehamilan, Sai semakin penasaran dan mulai membaca semua buku tentang Ibu hamil. Sai ingat saat itu ibu mertuanya sampai mengira Ino hamil karena menemukan Sai membaca buku " langkah pertama kehamilan" di taman belakang.

Sai juga menemukan fakta bahwa saat melahirkan, kesempatan hidup ibu dan calon bayinya adalah 50: 50 atau sama saja bisa hidup bisa mati. Sai tidak pernahmemikirkan akibat bacaanya dia menjadi galau setengah mati saat ini.

Meskipun ino masih lama akan melahirkannya, namun Sai sangat takut.

Sai takut kehilangan Ino. Dan juga calon Anaknya

Satu rasa gerakan pada jarinya membuat Sai terbawa kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dilihatnya Ino sudah membuka matanya dan memandang Sai

"Sai aku, ..."

"Nanti saja dulu Ino. Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu. Sakura bilang kau boleh pulang sebentar lagi"

Ino langsung terduduk senang. Sai sampat dibuat khawatir dibuatnya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ada ' calon' anaknya di perut Ino.

"Lalu, apa kata Sakura saat memeriksaku tadi sai? "

Sai menggaruk tengkuknya. "Em itu tadi, Sakura bilang kau hamil Ino. Sudah jalan 2 bulan"

Gerakan Ino yang tadinya mengupas kulit apel terhenti. Matanya menatap Sai lama

" Aku sudah tau sai. Aku lupa memberitahumu saat itu " Ino menjawab santai lalu melanjutkan lagi kegiatanya mengupas kulit apel

Sai menaikkan alisnya. Kalau ino sudah tau, mengapa dia tidak memberitahunya?

Ino memandangi Sai yang menatapnya datar. Dia hafal dengan sangat sikap suaminya jika sedang kesal " Kau kenapa Sai? Marah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bingung saja. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu Ino? Mengapa bisa kau sampai lupa memberitahuku? Bagaimana jika pagi tadi aku ada dalam misi? Bagaimana jika kau dalam bahaya? Kau itu kunoichi medis kan? Harusnya kau lebih tau keadaanmu sendiri melebihi siapapun" Sai tanpa sadar sudah menaikkan nada ucapannya

Ino hanya diam memandangi Sai. Bulir-bulir air mata siap tumpah dari matanya. Namun egonya menolak mentah- mentah

"Kau... kau jahat Sai! Padahal sehabis pulang dari pesta Sakura aku sudah ingin memberitahumu. Tapi... tapi saat itu di rumah kau langsung 'menyerang' ku dengan berkata aku cantik sekali hari itu. Siapa yang salah saat itu hah? Siapa? Huwaaaa... Hiks... hiks. Kau menyebalkan Sai "

Ino sudah memukul- mukul dada Sai. Muka Sai sendiri memerah mengingat hari itu. Yah memang dia akui itu salahnya, ' menyerang' saat Ino hendak berbicara serius di kamar mereka

Tapi itu juga salah Ino. Mengapa juga dia harus secantik itu saat hari pernikahan orang lain? Membuatnya ingin mencolok mata siapa saja yang melihat istrinya berbinar- binar.

Oh dia sudah menjadi pencemburu akut rupanya

' _Saat sedang hamil, mood seseorang akan berubah- rubah. Kadang dia akan super senang, namun detik berikutnya dia bisa saja menjadi sangat galak. Bisa juga seseorang seperti Ino akan menjadi super cengeng. Hal itulah biasanya tantangan terbesar seorang calon ayah. Kuharap kau bisa memakluminya sai '_

'_berbicaralah yang lembut dan jangan mudah terbawa emosi. Ibu hamil sangat haus akan kasih sayang. Karena dia harus membagi kasih sayang itu dengan calon anaknya. Kau harus super sabar Sai'_

Diingatnya kembali ucapan Sakura tadi. Sai menghela nafas dan merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang masih terisak. Membawanya ke pelukan hangatnya. Pelukan yang selalu Ino sebut sebagai tempat ter-amannya

Ditepuknya pelan punggung Ino saat dirasanya bahu Ino masih berguncang

Ino melepas pelukannye dan memandang Sai "A-.. aku hanya ingin memberimu surprise Sai. Namun aku gagal. Aku malah lupa memeritahumu. Maaf ya?"

Sai tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Ino pelan. Tak disangkanya tangisan Ino akan berhenti secepat ini

" aku juga minta maaf Ino. Aku... hanya terbawa emosi tadi. Aku sangat khawatir tadi pagi saat kau pingsan."

Sai mengelus perut Ino. Matanya berbinar, Ino dapat merasakan perasaan haru dan senang dalam tatapan Sai. Membuatnya bangga menjadi seorang wanita

"Disini Ino, akan tumbuh seorang Yamanaka. Akan tumbuh anak secantik ibunya, atau mungkin seganteng ayahnya" Ino terkekeh mendengar ucapan terakhir Sai

Sai menarik tangan Ino dan menatap mata Aquamarine Ino. Mata yang sama yang membuat Sai jatuh hati dulu. Mata yang menyambutnya setiap pagi. Mata yang sukses membuat Sai jatuh cinta setiap harinya

Siapapun tolong pukul Sai saat ini

"Aku mungkin bukan pria yang penuh kejutan romantis seperti Naruto-sama kepada hinata-sama"

Sai menarik pelan ino

"aku juga mungkin bukan Sasuke yang degan tatapannya mampu melelehkan Sakura" Ino tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sai

Jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat

"Aku juga bukan Shikamaru yang mampu mengatakan apa adanya kepada Temari-san. Karena jika begitu aku mungkin habis ditanganmu Ino "

Ino hanya terkikik pelan. Dapat dirasakanya nafas Sai yang menderu dekat dengan bibirnya

'Oh ayolah Sai, sedikit lagi' Inner Ino mulai berteriak. Tampaknya hormon kehamilan memang berpengaruh dahsyat pada Ino

"Tapi aku yakin dengan sangat bahwa aku adalah orang yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Bukan hanya kau saja, tanggung jawabku juga bertambah. Calon anak kita nanti, akan kupastikan dia bangga memiliki orangtua seperti kita"

Ino menatap kesungguhan di mata Sai saat akhirnya Sai menghapus jarak diantara mereka

Ciuman hangat di musim semi menandakan awal terbentuknya keluarga kecil Yamanaka

Dan juga perjuangan Sai kedepan tentunya

.

.

.

Kau tidak mungkin berpikir Sai akan hidup tenang selama masa kehamilan Ino kan?

* * *

**A.N:**

Akhirnya selesai juga Sequel dari **Talk**.

Ngetik judulnya udah dari lama, tapi idenya baru ngalir tadi. Pas banget saat mau ngerjain LKS Bio dan Nyusun KTI buat lomba. Kenapa pas mau ngerjain tugas ide ngalir mulu?

Karena dikejar waktu dan tugas, aku gak bisa mastiin tokoh Sai disini OOC apa kaga. Dan aku juga gak bisa banget bikin Sai pas jamannya belum nikah ama Ino- chan. Karena menurut aku disitu Sainya abu- abu banget. Susah dipahami

Nahloh bacotannya jadi panjang. Sekian dulu dari saya.

Eh aku punya pertanyaan, kalau sekuelnya dari sekuel itu namanya apa ya? Maklum kan newbie

_Mind to read and Review?_

.

Keziaaditya


End file.
